


Tea Flirtations

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Virgil works at a coffee shop owned by him and his twin brother Logan. Everyday wihout fail a handsome man comes to the coffee shop and Virgil flirts with him all the time but the man never notices.





	Tea Flirtations

"He doesn't even know I exist." Virgil stated.

Logan sighed at his friends dramatics "You make his coffee and take his order almost every morning of course he knows you exist."

"He probably doesn't even notice it is me giving him coffee. We are almost identical."

"Well here comes tea boy now." Logan stated watching the man walk into the coffee shop.

Virgil sighed and took his place at the register and waited for the man to walk in. 

"Twin Geeks Coffee what can I get for you, today." Virgil asked already knowing that he would get a honey green tea like he does everyday.

"Honey Green Tea." The man replied already fishing out the money.

"Anything else for you today, like maybe my number?" Virgil quickly asked hoping the other man wouldn't notice. 

"What?"

"I asked if you wanted anything else."

"No."

Virgil got to work on the tea and give the other man the cup before sighing and complaining to Logan, one the man left, that he was as dense as a brick wall.

 

\---

 

Virgil once again stood at the counter waiting for the man to walk through the doors. This time the man walked up to the doors he was not alone. There was another man with him and Virgil frowned. The two walked into the coffeeshop laughing at some joke said outside the door. 

"Twin Geeks Coffee, what can I get for you?"

"A Honey Green Tea," the man paused and looked back at his friend," Patton, do you want anything?"

"Hot Coco!" Patton stated with glee.

"And a hot coco." The man replied pulling out the money.

This time as Virgil was making the coffee it was not quiet Patton and the man were talking. 

"Come on, Roman," 

So thats his name Virgil thought to himself as he finsihed making the coffee and brought it over to the two.

"Fine, I'll settle this," Patton said taking the hot coco from Virgil looking at his nametag for a brief second. "Virgil, if someone has been doing theater for the longest time and is currently in a show should the be worried about getting in another show,"

"No?" Virgil replied questioning what he just got into.

"See, Roman, even he says you have nothing to fear." Patton stated as the two left.

 

\--

 

Virgil sighed, it was getting later and later and Roman still hadn't shown. 

"Stop moping." Logan stated.

"He hadn't come in all day." Virgil whined looking out the window.

Logan sided and looked looked out the window noticing Roman walking across it. "Look there he is."

Roman walked through the door and for once looked at the board for a moment before accually walking up to the counter.

"You looking for something other than your honey tea today?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah, something with a lot of caffeine. I was up late last night and need to go to work today, what do you recommend?" Roman asked.

"Me," Virgil mumbled.

"What?"

"You want something sweet?" Virgil quickly lied.

"Preferably."

"How you feel about mocha?" 

"I like it why."

"Medium or large?"

"Large."

"Okay, give me a moment and your drink will be out."

"What about my bill?"

"I'll pay it." 

"Why."

Virgil shrugged and got to work making the drink and once he was done handed it to Roman.

Roman took a sip and smiled at how good the taste was." What is this?"

"The drink that gets me in here every morning."

"How do I order this when I need caffine?"

"Just hope I'm here to make it cause no one else here can make it."

"Thanks, Virgil." Roman called leaving the store.

"You're trying to hard." Logan stated walking up to the counter.

"Shut up."

"The only person worse than you is him. He is oblivious."

\--

 

Virgil was having bad day. It rained and ruined his black under eye make up and he was still damp. Roman walked through the door his white shirt soaked and umbrella in hand. Virgil zoned out for a moment looking a Roman in shock. No one should look that good Virgil thought to himself. 

"You look soaked." Virgil stated.

"I know. I didn't think it was raining this bad. So I need that honey tea. Roman replied holding out his money for his drink. 

Virgil got to and finished making Roman's drink and handed it to Roman. " Hottie, enjoy the drink." Virgil mumbled.

"What?" Roman replied, looking shocked.

"I said enjoy your hot drink." Virgil stated, glad that Roman did not notice his slip up. 

Roman raised his eyebrow but left back into the rain.

"Don't you dare." Logan stated, when Virgil turned around to him. 

"What?"

"If I have to hear you complain one more time about him I will just walk straight out the door and leave the shop to you." 

Virgil sighed and stood at the register waiting for another customer to come in and draw his mind away from the 'hottie'.

\--  
Virgil's day had started off on the wrong foot. His phone was not charging last night which meant his alarm did not go off. Then when he did wake up he had to wait for his phone to charge enough to call Logan and tell him that he was gonna be late. Virgil had gotten ready and had his phone and charger in his pocket, he opened his door ready to go to work but stopped when a cold wet breeze hit him. Snow. Virgil sighed and shoved his hands deeper into his pocket as he started to walk to work. 

Today was the worst, Virgil thought to himself. There was no up to the day either. By the time Virgil would get to work Roman would have already got his drink and left. Virgil stomped through the snow getting close and close to the coffee shop and cursing his phone every step of the way.

Virgil reached the coffee shop and reached up to open the door, but before he could open it someone pushed it open and walked into him spilling their drink slightly on Virgil and the rest on the ground before landing on Virgil. 

"I'm sorry." The person apologized, their voice sounding familiar.

"It's fine." Virgil stated, slowly getitng up.

"There has to be a way I can make it up to you."

"I just need to get to work."

"Can I at least buy you a coffee or something since I need a new one." The person replied following Virgil into the store. 

Virgil took down his hood and removed his coffee soaked jacket. "I said it's fine. Plus it will be dry by the time I get off work anyway."

Virgi, turned around and came face to face with the person who ran into him. The person's hood was now down unlike before and Virgil could see that it was Roman who fell on him.

"Can I at least take you out sometime?" Roman asked.

Virgil stood in shock unsure how to respond. 

"Or can this hottie at least buy your number, if that is still on the menu." Roman continued , causing Virgil's fsce to get bright red.

Virgil quickly walked behind the counter and made Roman's usual but, before giving it to Roman he wrote his number on the cup. "Here, hottie." Virgil stated, handing Roman the cup.

"How much?"

"It's free."

"That simply won't do. "

"You're gonna pay by texting the number on the cup."

Roman smiled looking at the number on the cup. "Okay."

"Don't run into anyone else."

"I only run into cute guys." Roman responded, leaving the store. 

Virgil smiled to himself, looking forward to the future date.


End file.
